Birthday Wish
by Lovingsirius
Summary: "Death if you can hear me I'm ready ." Death reached out his hand for Harry, knowing that they would depart this life as equals, Harry reached out his hand grabbing the cupcake blowing out the candle with a simple yet heartfelt wish ' I wish I could've made a Difference'
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I tried hard to come up with something original, but I don't know if I have had any luck, lol! reviews are more than welcome and I hope everybody likes it! Enjoy!

oh and I do not own harry potter,(unfortunately) but I would love to! And I'm sorry if there is any ,I spelled words my I Mac doesn't have a Word pad so I'm writing off of my notepad, I'll try my best to fix mistakes but if I miss any let me know! On with the story!

-HP-

Birthday wish

" _**parseltounge**_ "

" _thoughts_"

" books"

In number five Godrics hollow, a man of great age sat in a chair facing the fire.. His name Harrison James Potter. Wearing robes of dark emerald outlined in silver etchings and runes, his face covered in a white goatee, his green eyes open and sad. In front of him on an end table was a chocolate cupcake with a single candle. But this cupcake was special, the candle was made purely of Phoenix tears and thestral hair, and etched on the candle were runes. But to him it reminded him that he, at his 186 birthday, was alone. And most importantly he was TIRED. Another dark lord had arisen and revealed the magical world to the muggles and so far he had been hounded by no less than the Seven ministries across the globe. The muggles in there fear launched countless attacks against them, diagon alley was no more, Hogwarts was no longer standing and the entire world was chaos was tired of saving the world, tired of being ridiculed and shunned when he did. He was just...tired. Another war was going strong and he didn't want to be around for it. He wanted his past erased, the betrayals buried. He wanted...sigh.

After the battle of hogwarts, Harry had married ginerva Weasley. They had three children, and lived a great life. After Hedwigs death he found a new familiar, a dragon named Rohan. He had gone on vacation to Charlie Weasleys dragon reserve in Romania and the dragon immediately came to Harry and they bonded. Harry had even become the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement . Azkaban was taken down,and people were tested with Veritaserum for every crime commited so to prove innocence or prove guilty. Harry did not want another man like Sirius getting sentenced to that life of hell again.

Now the prisoners were either killed for the crimes or sentenced to live there lives in the muggle world, stripped of there magic and obliviated. It all just depended on the severity of there crime. He had also become the master of death, all three of the hollows bonded with him. At first he thought it was a he went to Gringhotts to make a will, only then did he find out that Ron,molly and Dumbledore were manipulating him from the very beginning and that his ancestor was ignotus Peverall. The hollows only obeyed the blood of the ones they were made for.

Apparently dumbledore had been giving Ron and molly money out of harrys vaults and estates, to befriend him and make him more"light", and Dumbledore had manipulated Harry from the very beginning. Harry wasn't supposed to go to the dursleys, he was supposed to go to Remus and Sirius. And that his parents had hidden under the Fidelis charm that Dumbledore himself suggested. So the old coot new the entire time that Sirius was innocent.

Dumbledore had planned the stone, he actually stole it from Flamel and had hoarded its elixir for himself and never destroyed it. Harry shook his head, True, Dumbledore always seemed to know everything that was going on, but he always let Harry, Hermione, and Ron onto just enough for them to complete their tasks. There is no way that the old man could have missed Voldemort sticking out the back of Quirrell's head. To top it off, why didn't Dumbledore just keep the stone warded in his office? He could have easily put it under the fidelius, but instead he chose to guard it with traps that even a trio of first years easily passed.

What about the Chamber of Secrets? There weren't that many magical creatures in the world that could petrify a witch or wizard. That took enormous power, not considering the fact that the headmaster knew full well that Moaning Myrtle had died the first time the chamber was opened. What kind of creature had that kind of power? What kind of monster could it be deduced that the heir of Salazar Slytherin, famously called serpent-tongue, alone would be able to control? Dumbledore was hailed by many as brilliant, so surely he couldn't have missed what a second year was able to figure out. After all, he had fifty years to figure out everything about the chamber and the monster within before Hermione came along. However, yet again, the golden trio, as they were called, figured it out on there own, and miraculously, just when he needed help the most, Fawkes appeared. That couldn't be coincidence could it? After all, phoenixes could flash anywhere they wanted to, but how had it known where to find me? How come Dumbledore didnt flash in with Fawkes? Second year he gave Ginny the diary under ploy juice potion, the basilisk Harry found out only wanted out of the chamber after being alone and slowly going mad from loneliness and without a binder for its basilisks can only survive as long as it is bonded to a master, not unlike house elves.

What about when Hermione and I saved Sirius? Dumbledore obviously knew what Hermione and I were going to do when he said that if all went well, more than one life would be saved. Dumbledore always seemed to know far more than he let on, he merely helped me along the year Dumbledore persuaded the ministry to kill bug-beak and he told the ministry, who liked the idea, that dementors should be sent to the castle, to " protect" the students.

Fourth year Dumbledore entered his name in the goblet. Mad eye moody or should he say barty crouch junior, a death eater mind you, never caused harry harm, he helped him with the tasks instead of making him out as an outcast, he had shown him kindness when even the headmaster didn't. He had pushed harry in his studies and made him actually understand what he was learning.

Fifth year,was straight hell. The fart ignored him,made his friends ignore him besides hermione. And he told Sirius that Harry was going to the ministry, so Sirius would Get killed. He told umbridge to use blood quills and the cruciotus curse. Overall the manipulative old bastard took the easy way out Harry's sixth year when he made Snape kill him.

The old man even withheld information about Harrys heritage.

Harry didn't even know about it till about twenty years ago. Apparently he had inherited many a vaults,estates and valuables when he came of age at 16. And about how harry was the head of four different houses and didn't know about any of it. The weasly s always pushed to let Ginny Handel bank matters and he needed to relax and enjoy life. And he did, he loved his life. Right up till Ginerva went absolutely nuts. Her mother Molly had been slipping Ginny love potions for years. And love potions are not meant to be used that long, because of the side affects when it wears off. Ginny could not Handel it. She killed there children in a fit of madness and rage, she killed hermione who apparently was under the same love potion only Ron knew about. She massacred everybody. That was the day he went to make the will. He came home and found his children and there children dead on the floor. he mourned for weeks. Ginny had Bremen committed to St mungos and died when the muggles dropped the bombs.

He went to Gringhotts , made the will and withdrew 300,000 galleons . Valuable books and deeds to potter manor in Greece and black manor in Russia , his invisibility cloak , the resurrection stone and the elder wand . All were in a purse in his pocket that had extension charms on would take them to his grave.

And he just sat there, going over his will in his mind. No one around, and no one to ask questions. The house itself was eerily quiet, as if anticipating something.

"I'm leaving in a few moments." He said to the quiet air around him. "Right now. " draining his glass. "I just wanted to finish my drink. " Placing his glass on the table. He waved his wand and said in parseltounge.

_**"Death if you can hear me...I'm ready**_ ."

Silence followed his statement then all of a sudden the house started to shake. Then out of know where Death appeared. A hooded figure with nothing in its eye sockets, but the most horrifying thing was that it was smiling. Death reached out his hand for Harry, knowing that they would depart this life as equals just like his ancestor did over 900 years ago.

Standing, Harry straightened his robes, he reached out his hand grabbing the cupcake blowing out the candle with a simple yet heartfelt wish ' I wish I could've made a Difference'

He stepped forward and embraced death as a silent tear fell from his face before nothing but darkness and comfort surrounded him.

When Harry awoke he felt like he was floating, and he felt no pain. 'Am I dead? .' As Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he found himself in a wide-open field, standing at the edge of a beautiful lake with an island full of giant redwood trees set in the middle. As he looked around, Harry noticed a few clouds in the distance, which made him feel oddly at ease. 'I wonder what's going on here. Where am I?'

"To answer your first question, young one, you are neither dead nor alive. You are in between, on an ancient isle that once receded from the mortal world under my power."

Startled, Harry turned towards the voice and saw a wizard in dark blue robes, staff in hand and a gold crown like band surrounding the men's head, it old be no thick an a quarter of an inch and about a half inch wide. The strange wizard appeared to be mid aged, yet his brown blue eyes had a depth that seemed to see right into Harry's soul and his voice rang with a deep wisdom that seemed to speak straight to his heart.

Harry took a cautious step backwards and asked, "Who are you and how did I get here? The last thing I remember, I told death it could take me."

The man chuckled, reminding Harry of Remus before he answered. "Who am I? That question shall be answered in time, but that time is not now. When the time is right, you will know my identity. You have been brought here because for the last 250 years in the mortal realm, nothing has gone right. Many things have come to pass which should not have been, and many things, which should have been, have not occurred. You were born to bear the weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders, a champion, yet you fell."

Harry frowned, thinking of all the people who expected him to be the one to beat Voldemort, while they ridiculed him and sat back feeling secure that they weren't the ones out there risking their lives fighting the death eaters and Voldemort.

"What do you mean by 'a champion'? I'm getting sick of everyone expecting me to be the one to end these wars I'm 186 years old! All I have ever wanted was to be normal, yet that old coot took that away from me when he started this war when I was a baby."

"Alas, I am not the one to begin to answer these questions. Here walk with me." he said walking along the bank of the lake the swish of the water creating a calm atmosphere.

"First, you need to know that when I was alive I had been a member of the muggle king Arthur's court for sometime, in that time Merlin had taken in four orphans that had a talent for magical abilities. there names were Godric,Salazar,Rowena and last but not least Helga. "

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "The founders were Merlin's apprentices!" he yelled excitedly.

The wizard again chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "You really should see yourself. The look on your face is priceless. I haven't seen a look like that in over a thousand years. Yes, they were. After a period of time, one of them, Rowena, foresaw two prophecy s , one of The prophecys went like this," he said as he waved his hand towards the water.

"As the second war approaches, the balance is broken… the Heir of Magic arises… born of the blood of the great… from the ashes of death, returns the warriors… Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff… apprentices of the Ancient… bound by blood, bound by magic, they shall give rise to the Heir of their Master.""

" Merlin decided that the wizarding world was no longer in any need of his guidance and he left Hogwarts, leaving the Founder's Prophecy behind before disappearing forever, along with the isle of Avalon, the last of the undying lands of the Ancients.

Now first Salazar did not believe that only the "pure" should be taught magic. He grew up during the witch burnings, where anyone even suspected of black magic were prosecuted and burned alive. So he kept telling his companions that only those with magical talent should be separated from the muggle world, to protect the gifted from prejudice and damnation. He wanted the gifted to be taken at birth and raised by the magical.

Sometime down the road Godric And Salazar got into a fight about it and in his rage Godric twisted Salazar's views and when salazar died,well you saw the results, the houses themselves became prejudice thus tainting the worlds gifted. Oh and before I forget the Founders as you call them, were siblings same father two different mothers. Salazar and Rowena were twins as Godric was the elder brother of Helga . Anyway Going on,before they died the founders put spells upon their bloodlines , Helga Hufflepuff cast a powerful spell on her bloodline, so that none of her descendents would be born with magical blood until the time came to fulfill the Founder's Prophecy. Her blood carried a great gift, the gift to heal any injury and have a true talent for healing, and this meant mentally, physically and spiritually. As well as a true talent in Herbology and poisons.

The second prophecy is thus:

"Two destinies shall be born on the night of the dark sun, he with the black heart shall, bring darkness and equality, one with the heart of gold shall bring light and submission, he who brings light shall bring the fall of The Lord of light , he who brings darkness shall bring the rise of the magics. One cannot live while the other survives, two destinies shall be born as the seven month dies...two destinies entwined ...side by side, they rule and bring balance ...the ones to bring balance are born as the seven month dies...

Now what you do not now is that prophecy was made about you and your brother Charles . And the first was about the heir of the founders. " Raising his hand the old wizards stopped Harry's protests.

" your brother was kidnapped upon the night of your attempted murder in 1981 Dumbledore , the man who apparently had no common sense, killed him. He banished the body and later buried him with your mother. hoping no one would know, he himself brought upon the death of your brother. What you do not know harry is that you are the descendant of one of the founders. Can you guess who's your ancestor? You can talk to snakes, you have a knack for defense, offense,creatures, and transfiguration, runes...anyways while you figure that out... You have to find the heirs and bring them together to essentially " rebuild" hogwarts and essentially the magical world.

Your clues are here

Rowena for saw what i could not, and put a spell upon her blood before she died, the spell that only the worthy would become gifted with the talent of true foresight and edict meamory.

Salazar let his descendants speak parseltounge, but only the worthy would be able to bring about the loyalty of the dark creatures, basilisks, werewolfs vampires, dragons,goblins, dwarfs,dementors, and thestrals he will have a dark essence

Godric spelled his blood, those worthy of course to have the gift to have the loyalty of the creatures of light and neutral. Such as elves,pheonixes,unicorns aracumantelas, hippogriffs, gryffans, mermaids..well you get the idea.

You harry have the gift of Merlin himself and salazar , He wished to protect everyone he could, a trait you inherited, you inherited parseltounge, the gift of thestrals, gobbledygook language came naturally to you, the sword of Gryffindor , (goblin and dwarf made)answered to your call, you have a dragon as a familiar, you calmed mr. lupin when he entered the werewolf state. you have a tremendous amount of talent mr. Potter. It is time you used it to the fullest.

Now since I'm running out of time, " he said seeing his hand start to fade," I must tell you that death and I are willing to give you your wish. But there are rules. Rule number one, you can tell no one what we discussed here,not even your soul-mates rule two.."

Harry, eyes wide an mouth a jar couldn't believe what he just heard. Everything they were taught was a lie and that they were going to grant his wish, " um not that I'm in grateful or anything but ..why?"

Chuckling at the stuttered question, the wise wizard stopped and looked into Harry's eyes, his voice sincere and full of sorrow.

" the world I had in visioned was a beautiful place where magical creature and humans both magical and non could co exists, but Modd told me that it could not come to pass, for the balance of the world needed both light and darkness. The muggles could not understand us, that fear and our ignorance would be our downfall. i didn't listen to Modd and her warning, unfortunately you payed the consequences of my actions,and now I am permanently in purgatory with my wife, forever destined to guide worthy wizards and witches to their destined path trapped in a world where I do not age ,I can not bear another child, for I am not alive, all I can do is watch the world go by and I can do nothing about it. But death brought you to me because your destiny is elsewhere and death agreed that since you, just like your ancestor ,accepted death, you didn't fight it or try and bargain with it. You are honorable harry, far more than this world deserves, but the world does need you. "

"So," he said clapping his hands together turned to harry and smiled," rule two, there are going to be things you cannot change,such as diggorys death, your place at the dursleys it shall be explained in time, you cannot kill Dumbledore, you shall feel a tug if your about to do something that's not approved , rule three under no circumstances can you destroy tom riddles horocrux. I know it's not what you want to hear but you can not -destroy-them. You and he are the same harry you'll find a way to save him, you have a shared destiny, Now it's time to go, your about to be born in about thirty seconds so..." Walking up to harry the wizard wrapped his arms around the shocked and saddend boy, the embrace made harry feel so safe, he almost thought it was his clutched to the older wizard feeling truly loved for the first time.

" you are my descendant harry, I wish you luck and happiness, and know that you will always have me, all you need to do is ask and I'll try and help you to the best of my ability. You need to find the heirs" Releasing harry from the hug the man look at harry while cupping the boys face in his hands," you have your grandmothers eyes.. But now you have to wake up Harry."

With so many questions in his mind harry couldn't even register that he was this mans descendant . Reaching out he grabbed the mans arms trying to form a sentence, but the wizard beat him to it." Your are my grandson, you are the second heir of Slytherin, the heir of potter, the heir of black, the heir of peverell and the heir of Emry's you are the crowned prince of the magical world and I need you to wake up." Caressing Harry's cheek,

Harry watched the old wizard before him wave a very familiar staff causing a circle of fire to surround him. Awestruck, Harry turned and looked at the wizard standing beside him.

"Are you…?" He asked.

"Yes child, I am Merlin, ill keep watching over you ," Merlin answered. Merlin's eyes betrayed a hint of sadness, but also pride and determination.

The wizard now known as Merlin shoved harry so hard it knocked the air out of Harry's lungs. Next thing harry knew he was looking up at a face he recognized, a face that was surrounded by red hair and had green eyes not unlike his own.

He was looking at his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday wish chapter 2

The next two years of Harry's life was, in a word, blissful. He got to know his family, padfoot, moony, prongs and his mother were there constantly. He had a brother just like Merlin said. His brother was his exact opposite. Charles had his mothers hair, his fathers hazel brown eyes, low cheek bones and there fathers chin. While harry had over all his mothers delicate face but his fathers wild hair.

_**Flashback**_

Harry had just woken up from a nap and his mother was currently trying to get him to eat. He was a little over a month old, he understood everything the adults said, but couldn't do anything in this infant body. His magic, he could barely feel it. It was disgraceful. All his hard work, his control, his occlumency, every thing was gone and he was stuck in an immobile infant body. He didn't mind however, since he got a second chance. A thing he was not going to squander. He did mind, that his mother was trying to breast feed him. It was extremely awkward at first. I mean hello he was 186 years old, a little old to be sucking on his mothers ...well you get the idea. Eventually he just got so damn hungry he relented. He just closed his eyes and pretended he was drinking milk out of A squeeze bottle.

Anyways his mother was about to feed him when there was a knock on there hospital door. His mother had contracted a bacterial infection and they had to stay in the hospital till it was cleared.

Covering herself his mother, called for the, to come in. What harry saw made his heart stop . A man he had dreamt of and missed for over 170 years.

Shoulder length silky brown hair with a slight curl in it, goatee covering his sharp chin, and the most amazing baby blue eyes gleaming in happiness. He was healthy and full of life. He looked ... Alive.

" Sirius! I was wondering when you'd pop in."

" hey baby girl! Of course I stopped by, they after all are my godsons! And future marauders of course."

Narrowing her eyes lily clutched harry tighter to chest," don't you even think of teaching them pranks!" She hissed menacingly," I heard what you pulled with James' parents ill be damned if you compromised my children in such a way."

Sirius raised his hands , in a mock show of surrender." Calm down baby girl, I was just teasing"

" hmmm ya sure."

" you wound me" clutching his hand over his heart he leaned back and staggered as if really hurt." Anyways where is Jamie ?"

"Oh he went home to shower and get things ready for the boys. Speaking of which you wanna meet your godsons?"

Bouncing up and down in excitement , Sirius plopped the flowers he was holding onto the chair next to the door, and walked over to the bed looking over the new additions to the family.

He looked at Charles first, born 9 pounds 16 oz," we'll judging from him, I'd say he is the carbon copy of Jamie." Sirius snickers knowing what hell lily would go through with this one. Putting Charles down next to lily he then looked at harry.  
His breath stopped in his throat. Disorganized silky black hair, beautiful and aristocratic face, and the most gorgeous and knowing green eyes Sirius had ever seen. He was the smallest of the two despite being born first. Born at 6 lbs 9 oz.

" hello harry "

Harry's heart sped up , he couldn't believe that Sirius was here. Alive and holding him in his arms. Oh how he wished he could hold him all he could do was reach out his hand and touch Sirius' smooth face and smile. Apparently this was a good decision because Sirius' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

" hey lil's check it out he smiles!" Sirius said gleefully.

Lilly spun her head around while still holding Charles to her chest and looked at her eldest son in shock. The entire time at the hospital she and James had gotten only one smile. And it only was there for a brief moment. Yet here was Sirius holding her child that was smiling and touching his face. She admitted that she was jealous. She was his mother yet she never got this kind of reaction from him, only from Charles.

" hey there little one, I'm Sirius , your dog-I mean are going to have a lot of fun you know that."

Harry's only responded with a baby giggle , and somehow sirius and harry knew that they were connected, they just didn't know how or what kind of connection it was.

Every moment he could he would be with Sirius and Remus, sure he loved spending time with his real family but he couldn't help but bond with his godfathers more.

_**Flashback end**_

His brother was rather outgoing, he loved his little brother, they played constantly with each other , he found out what his brothers quirks were and that his little brother was scared of Dumbledore.

HAH! even an infant knew something was wrong with him!

While they were asleep In there crib harry constantly practiced his magic , it was draining. His body was not used to the output and was drained after a simple bout of turning the light off. He didn't often enough that it was once more becoming second nature. Charles knew that he was doing something but as a baby couldn't put two and two together.

Harry knew Remus knew something. Thing was he didn't know what that _something_ was. When ever he did something, Remus would get a knowing look in his eyes then it was gone the next instance without a trace. Remus _knew_ something.

Harry of the next few months was trying to get his body to work properly. whenever he could, he would flex his muscles trying to get the feeling back in them and trying to get them to respond as quick as he could. Because he knew what was coming.

Harry started to crawl at six months his brother started at nine, harry walked at 9 months, Charles at 15 months. It was only when harry said his first word did things get troublesome.

_**Lilly pov**_

Lily noticed that harrison was different from the very beginning. When he was born he didn't cry, his eyes were serious and focused, something the doctors at st. mungos had never seen before, while his little brother screamed when he was born and looked like a normal child. Charles was outgoing and needy to james and herself while harrison, he took to Sirius immediately and had a fit whenever Sirius left or when she tried to take him from his godfather.

Harrison or harry as they called him played silently and was very..intelligent she would say. Not unlike her childhood friend Severus. He knew how to read and he was only a year and a half!

She new he was special and since he was being doted upon by moony and pad foot she focused her attention onto her baby, her Charles. Things had been going somewhat normally that day sirius and remus had come and whisked away harrison and gave him and elaborate gift like always and she was in the kitchen making dinner. When james came home and started to play with Legos with Charles, there was a burst of magic.

Spinning around James and myself looked to where the light was coming from, and we shocked to see the mini dragon collection pad foot had got harry "flying" around the room with harry waving his hand urging them to go faster. In my shock I almost didn't notice pad foot howling with excitement and moony looking like a proud father. James walked over to harry picked him up and swung him around cooing with amusement.

" lil's look! Our boy did his first bout of accidental magic!"

I beamed,although still shocked, our boy was magical. Although tested at the hospital after birth it was still reassuring that he was magical like themselves. It would've been horrible had he or either of there children would've been born a squib.

I see Harrison reaching for padfoot , I didn't expect however; for him to speak, his first word, a word that should've been directed to James.

" Dada!"

A tenseness immediately slammed into the room, coving my mouth in shock, I look at James who was slowly looking at pad foot with a glare that could kill. Pad foot looked pale yet looked happy , moony Was silent . He was the first to speak.

" look at that! The little man spoke his first word!" Moony walked over and made to grab harry but james grabbed harry tighter and shoved moony away making him stumble into the coffee table next to the couch and fireplace.

" did you teach him that? How dare you! I'm his father not you or pad foot! Me not YOU! He's my son! Mine! Get out! i dont want you kind here GET OUT YOU TRAITOR!" With each word I see that he squeezes harry tighter and Harry's started to scream, I move to grab our son , I place my hand on James' arm and make to grab harry with the other. What i didn't expect, was a stinging pain appear on my cheek.

_**End lily pov**_

_**Harry pov**_

Lily covered her cheeks look of hurt and sadness appeared on her face, James only just realizing what he did , did he try and stammer an apology, but lily didn't here any of it. She grabbed my brother and disappears ,while moony approached James, James tried to hide me but moony growled fiercely his eyes showing gold, james sensing " moony" coming out full bore in protectiveness of his cub, relinquished his hold on me slowly. moony gripped me gently and pulled me from my fathers arms. Next thing I know I'm at moonys cabin near whales.

" I can't ..can you believe James blew up like that? I've never seen him get angry like that. Over something so simple..he calls me a traitor! i mean what the hell! me?! a traitor? Me?! He even hit Lilly!" Sirius said pacing the room furiously. Moony sat with me calmly on the couch.

" he shouldn't have hit lily , but imagine how he feels Sirius, his eldest son, his heir, just called his best friend dada, a word James has been trying to teach harry since he was born. Harrison took an immediate liking to you and myself , I knew it saddened and angered James right from the get go. Harry is his son not ours yet since he was birthed Harrison has not wanted anything to do with James or lily much. Lily accepted it, James has not. He has always been a jealous person Siri, I mean even in school. When Severus and lily were friends he did everything he could to separate the two. And he did, he drove Severus away and while lily was sad and lonely he swooped in."

By the end of mooneys speech Sirius is slumped next to the roaring fireplace with a glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

" that's still no reason to get angry like that ." He murmured taking a sip out of his glass.

" you do know he called you dada right..." Silence followed the statement... Moony and me watching in amusement as what was just spoken got through his brain.

"HA! That's right ! My boy spoke his first word!" Sirius giddily stood from his chairs picked me up, sat on the couch me in his lap facing him. The serious look on his face is hilarious. It takes everything had to try and not laugh.

" come on say it again...say dada" after not getting an immediate response I can see he's getting frustrated as he keeps trying...and trying...and trying. When's he's almost to the point of tears in frustration I finally give in and I bust out laughing.

Sirius sigh and bows his heed mumbling" the baby was mocking me I now it."

" oh come know pad foot, he's a baby he's not that smart."

Sirius lifts me in the air so I'm standing on his knees and turns me to face moony" look at him he is I swear! Look at that face" moony looks at my face and the smirking look I'm giving him he purses his lips in an attempt(a very poor one at that) to not laugh. it doesn't last long. He starts chuckling and soon it's followed by full blown laughter.

" omg ...Sirius... Being mocked ...by .. A ..BABY ...aHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Not funny moon not funny."

-after returning to Godrics hollow

When they returned they re greeted by a sorrowful looking James and a sad looking lily. And headmaster Dumbledore standing beside the couch with his hands clasp behind his back smiling with "sad"twinkled eyes wandering over at them.

When they made themselves known James walked swiftly to Sirius and embracing him tightly and mumbled into his shoulder, only when Sirius patted him on the back did James know that he was forgiven. James then turned to Remus silently asking...remus who nodded his head,and smiled while holding a sleeping harry in his arms.

After composing himself James spoke. " I'm so sorry Guys I didn't think" "we know" pads and moon spoke simultaneously . Making James laugh and shake his head. Looking over at Dumbledore James realized something

" you never did tell us what you wanted to say headmaster."

" ah yes, forgive me , while I was at a job interview I heard a prophecy being made, a prophecy that will drastically change your life's. I fear that one of you children will be in grave danger."

While everyone was focused on Dumbledore telling them of the prophecy , they adults didn't notice a baby narrowing his dark green eyes in anger.

-  
They had gone into hiding, just like before, with Remus being under suspicion and wormtail still cowering in pretend fear . The rat tried to hold harry, but the Toddler threw him across the room with his magic and threw the biggest hissy fit any of the marauders and lily and ever seen. Then Halloween came.

" LILIY HE'S HERE !TAKE THE BOYS AND RUN!"  
Doing as she was told she grabbed the boys and ran upstairs to the nursery gabbing the emergency bag and the snitch portkey. However when it didn't work lily nearly sobbed.  
Thinking fast Lily remembered something she found in an old tome at professor flitwicks house.

Putting the boys in the crib, ignoring the sounds of battle downstairs she cut herself deeply etching and drawing runes, of elaborate detail around the crib murmuring in an ancient language that harry recognized as gobbledygook .

She finished just before a scream rang thought the house.

"AVADA KADERVA!

Lily closed her eyes and sobbed knowing her husband had passed from this next to the crib she whispered softly to her sons

"Harry ,Charles be safe...mommy loves you.. Mommy will always love you. I'm so sorry little ones. I'm so sorry."  
She realized that her son harry knew what was going on, because he was crying silently and reached to her face and said "mama"

Smiling through her tears, lily was happy that he finally spoke. hearing the door open she spun around putting herself in between her sons and the man in front of her.

" step aside girl." The man hissed angrily

Shaking her head lily clutched the side of the crib till her knuckles went white.

" I will not ask again, move aside, someone wished for you to be spared, step aside..."

" please" she whispered" please don't hurt my children , please don't hurt my boys..." Crying and begging she pleaded with the man in front of her.

He lowered his wand as if he was considering her plea, but then raised his wand again and asked her a question that had a million answers.

" why?"

" because I love them, they are a part of me , they are my children. And the only thing you are doing right now is making the prophecy come true. It is self fulfilling. And we are nothing but pawns in a never ending game .so Im begging you ... Please don't do this...please .."

The man narrowed his eyes before throwing a stupify at the woman, who could do nothing.


End file.
